Communication among low-cost devices is useful in many applications. For example, in a home environment, room occupancy sensors, light switches, lamp dimmers, and a gateway to the Internet can all work together if they are in communication. A room in a home could be illuminated when people are present, or else an alarm could be sounded, depending on conditions established by a program running on a remote intelligent device.